I'm Not Leaving You
by FeastOnTheMind
Summary: Jack and Bunnymund have only just started their relationship when a mysterious person from Jack's past appears, and destroys the Guardian of Fun's powers. Bunnymund must fight to get Jack's magic back, and to save their love. (JackRabbit, RATED M for smut, yaoi, boy on boy)
1. Chapter 1: Haunted Past

**So I'm taking a break from Little Bunnymund/Jack Frost fanfics for a while - and I'm embarking on this story. It's a tragedy/drama/romance/smut/hurt&comfort story, which I think is going to be quite long (not all the chapters will be 4000 words like this one though! :P) Anyway, this chapter was mainly for background info and story setting. Please R&R!**

* * *

**NOTE:** _The term "time rift" appears towards the end of the story. In this story it basically means a specific place of the modern world that is temporarily replaced with a version of the same place, but from the past. So, if you had a park, and a time rift occurred, it would show what the park looked like ten years ago (or however long ago you want it to be), but the rest of the world wouldn't be affected. Also, if people walk into the time rift their clothes and body will change to show what they were like ten years ago._**_  
_**

* * *

Jack Frost dropped swiftly and softly down onto the bright green grass of the warren. Having landed straight into a crouch position, he raised himself up, propping himself against his wooden staff. He grinned, his face lighting up as he spotted who he was looking for just in front of him.

Bunnymund was standing with his back towards Jack, hurriedly stuffing his explodable Easter Eggs in the belt that was drawn diagonally across his chest. His boomerangs were crossed against each other, clipped onto the belt. The big Pooka had donned his amber-encrusted gauntlets and bracers, the armour tightly strapped down with leather wraps.

Jack quietly slipped up to him, and after a few seconds of silence, he lashed out, hugging the big bunny rabbit tightly. Bunny let out a startled yelp, but almost immediately calmed down when he recognized the feeling of the winter spirit's cold arms. Turning round, he placed a small kiss on Jack's frosty lips.

"Hey Jackie," he grinned, sliding his arms around his lover's waist. "Are ya ready?"

"For what?" Jack teased devilishly, sliding his elfish hand down to Bunny's crotch and squeezing the Pooka's cock playfully. Bunnymund rolled his eyes, and tilted his head to the side, amused.

"Ya know perfectly well what I mean," he said, pulling away gently.

"Aww but Bunny…" Jack pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. Bunnymund chuckled, stroking the winter spirit's cheek softly.

"C'mon Jack - we have to go," Bunny urged, putting his arm around Jack's skinny shoulders.

"Yeah..." Jack sighed slightly, and Bunnymund cast a concerned glass at the Winter spirit.

"You okay Snowflake?" Bunny nuzzled Jack's cheek.

"I-it's just...I'm fine," Jack trailed off, distracted.

"No you're not," Bunny gently turned away, returning to the table he had been hunched over when Jack arrived. "Give me a sec'..."

The two of them were in a small cobble hut that lay downstream of the Warren's pink river. Obscured by vines and two large rough outcrops of rock, the hideout acted as Bunnymund's personal weaponry storage area. Jack was the only one who knew about it asides from the big Pooka, and he had often spent time with Bunnymund as the warrior experimented with new weaponry and magic. The interior was very simple; four mildewed brown tables lay pressed up against the wall, and on the wall were several cabinets. In each cabinet, there lay exactly five tightly bound cylindrical packages, made out of leather. Jack knew that if you rolled them out, you would find a vast array of weaponry; from explosion eggs to twine to reinforce Bunny's boomerangs.  
At the moment, Bunny was busy rolling up one of the packages that contained a variety of colorful and dangerous gunpowders, which he used to fill his explodable eggs. He hastily tied it up, and carefully put it back in it's cabinet. He closed the cabinet door with a click, and then turned to face Jack. He slid his arm over the spirit's shoulders, and led him out of the hut, closing the rotting door behind him.

They walked through the mossy cobblestone path that led back to the main roads of the Warren in silence for several minutes. Then Bunny spoke. Pulling Jack closer to him, he cradled the boy.

"What's wrong, Jack?"

Jack looked up at him, but then looked away again. He slid both of his arms around the Pooka's waist, and hugged him tightly. Concerned, Bunny stroked the back of Jack's neck comfortingly.

"Tell me, Jackie..."

"I-I'm just..." Jack trailed off again. He took a shaky breath, and stopped walking. Pulling away from Bunnymund, Jack took the big rabbit's hands in his, and looked at him. "I'm scared."

"Wh-wha?" Bunny asked, confused. "Why're ya scared mate?"

"It's different now," Jack said softly. He awkwardly let go of Bunny's hands, and gripped his arm with his left hand, the staff hanging limply in right hand.

Bunny furrowed his brow, confused, but then he realized what Jack meant. Bunny sympathetically reached out and took the boy in his arms, embracing him lovingly. He stroked the winter spirit's frosty white hair, and kissed his forehead gently.  
The two guardians had been called upon by North - because there was trouble brewing just outside of Jamie's town. Something evil was wreaking havoc in the graveyard, and was threatening the children. The five guardians were preparing for a battle, and it had never crossed Bunnymund's mind that his new lover might be troubled by the prospect of Bunny getting hurt.

"You don't have to think like that," Bunny whispered. "It's not an'y different than it was before..."

"Yes it is," Jack protested, burying his face in Bunny's furry chest. "I'm worried about you,"

"Don't be, Snowflake," Bunny gently pressed their faces together, and looked Jack straight in the eyes. "It'll be like every other fight, mate."

"But what if-"

"Shhh," Bunny put a finger to Jack's pale lips. "Nothin's changed, okay?"

"Bunny-"

"Jack, there's only one thing that's changed," as Bunny said it, he dropped his finger from Jack's lips to his chest, just over the heart. "An' that's not goin' to hurt either of us,"

Jack sighed, unconvinced. But he nodded, and slid his arm around the Pooka's muscular waist once more. Bunny laid a small kiss on Jack's lips, and then straightened himself, and cleared his throat.

"Ya know what? Walkin' blows," he grinned. He looked at Jack, a cocky grin on his face. Jack's eyes widened.

"Bunny-" Jack began.

"Oh yes buddy!" Bunny laughed. He slammed his foot down on the ground twice, and a large hole appeared beneath their feet. Then they fell, tumbling down into one of Bunnymund's tunnels.

* * *

Eight seconds later, they burst out of the ground. Bunny somersaulted and landed perfectly on the ground, while Jack took a more messy approach. The winter spirit was chucked out violently, and went sprawling across the ground. He came to a halt by slamming into a thick tree, which knocked the air out of him. Wheezing, he felt two powerful hands lift him up onto his feet.

"You alright?" Bunnymund asked, dusting some snow off of Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah," Jack coughed loudly. "I didn't want to take the tunnels,"

"Yeah well, ya did," Bunny grinned. Then suddenly his ears perked up and he took a cautious sniff at the wind. "There's somethin' wrong..."

"What do you mean?" Jack bent down and picked up his staff from the frosted ground, and looked around.

The two of them were standing on a tarmac road. Oh either side of them, an expanse of forest ran off into the hills, thick, gaunt tree trunks packed together with minimal gaps inbetween them. The night sky was starless, and the air was crisp and cold, frosting the grass and road, hinting at snow. But as Jack turned around, he realised what was wrong. The two of them had appeared just outside of the graveyard - the stone walls staring down at them menacingly. Through the locked black iron gate, Jack could see the tombstones that stood in the ground. A mausoleum stood towards the back of the cemetery, accompanied by a few leafless trees. But that was all. Nothing else. No flashes of magic. No shouts. No battles.

"Where are they?" Jack whispered.

"I don't know," Bunny walked forward to the gate, and peered through. "But we need to find out,"

He reached behind him and slid out one of his boomerangs. Clutching it tightly, he looked down at the thick bronze padlock that barred the gate together.

"Shouldn't be much of'a issue," the Pooka grunted, lifting the boomerang above his head. He brought it down, slamming it against the padlock. But right before it hit, a sudden flash of blue and white struck the lock, and as the tip of the boomerang struck it, it exploded into a million icy fragments.

"CRIKEY!" Bunny leaped back in shock, and landed unsteadily on the road. Panting wildly, he looked at Jack. The winter spirit had his staff pointed towards where the lock had been, and his icy magic was just fading away on the curve of his staff. Jack was grinning mischievously, suppressing a chuckle.

"You 'lil bugger," Bunny said, punching Jack on the shoulder playfully. Jack laughed, and the two of them turned towards the gate. A large iron plaque read: _Commonhouse Cemetery_. Jack looked at it anxiously as Bunny slowly opened the gate. It was heavy, and it swung open with a loud bang as it crashed into the wall next to it. The two Guardians slowly advanced into the graveyard. They stopped by a small pond that was beginning to freeze over, and looked around apprehensively. The shadows seemed to stretch out towards them, and the silence was strangely deafening.

Jack reached out and gripped Bunnymund's hand, and the Pooka squeezed it reassuringly.

Suddenly shouts echoed out from the mausoleum. Bunny and Jack raised their weapons, ready for an attack. Suddenly, the large red door burst open, and three figures came flying across the graveyard. They crashed onto the ground just in front of Jack and Bunnymund. Thick wisps of red smoke danced off their clothes, and they were all groaning loudly. Jack's eyes widened in shock at the sight of North, Tooth, and Sandy so utterly defeated.  
Bunnymund was the first to react, diving down Next to north and slapping his face, hard.

The big man jumped out of his sleep, spluttering wildly. He shouted something loudly in Russian, and pulled out one of his swords, holding it to Bunnymund's chest. The Big Pooka yelped and froze, but then North seemed to come to his senses and pulled the weapon away hurriedly.

"Bunny - what? Wha-," Bunny helped North onto his feet, patting him on the back. The shouts had woken the others, and Jack bent down next to Tooth, gently putting his hand on her shoulder as she stirred. When she raised her gaze to Jack, her eyes were pale and gaunt.

"J-Jack? W-what happened?"

"I don't know," Jack said, helping to steady Tooth as she got to her feet. She fluttered her wings, and weakly lifted off into the air. "Can you remember anything?"

"S-sort of," she looked at North helplessly, who returned her clueless gaze. Jack noticed Sandy sit up and yawn, rubbing his eyes. The dream spirit rose into the air, and stretched his back. He looked around, confused.

"I'll tell you what happened," a voice echoed out.

Bunnymund and Jack immediately jumped in front of the others, holding their weapons aloft. They looked around wildly, searching for the speaker. Behind him, Jack saw North pull out his sword and hold it up, a defiant look on his face. A glance in the opposite direction confirmed that Tooth and Sandy were also readying themselves.

"Where are ya?" Bunny called out demandingly.

In reply, the wind picked up. Jack noticed that the shadows stretched across the ground were beginning to ripple like water - and sure enough, they began to move. Swirling across the ground, the five guardians looked around warily, following the shadows. They watched as the blackness swirled up the mausoleum's cobblestone walls, and pooled on top of the roof. There, they began to spin in a violent circle of darkness. It picked up speed, until it was a blur in the Guardians' eyes. Then there was a loud bang, and the smoke exploded, fizzling out in the air.  
But the smoke left something behind. A figure stood at the edge of the mausoleum's roof, his face obscured from view. In his left hand, a staff was clutched firmly in his grasp. A staff with a curved end...

Jack squinted mistrustfully at the weapon, and re-adjusted his grip on his own staff. The figure was still for a few minutes, but then he leapt off the roof, and plummeted to the ground. But just before he landed, he stopped falling, and simply hovered above the ground. Then he slowly let himself down, softly placing his bare feet on the ground.

Moonlight flooded the figure's face, and the Guardians gasped. Except for Bunny, who's eyes widened considerably, and he cast an alarmed look at Jack. But the winter spirit didn't see; because he was frozen in shock.  
Standing in front of the Guardians was a thin, lean boy. He wore a simple tunic, that was faded and grey. His legs were covered with a light pair of pants, that were additionally tied down by leather strips that were wrapped around the material. But the most striking thing was his face; dark, messy black hair covered his forehead, and his skin was a sickly grey. But it wasn't that. Oh no.  
The boy's eyes were a rich, wholesome blue. He wore a cocky grin, and his features were slanted and sharp. When he chuckled at the Guardians' shock, perfectly white teeth flashed in the bright moonlight.

He looked exactly like Jack.

Much younger, his face less defined then Jack's - but the two bore such a resemblance that it was unbelievable. His staff was also identical to Jacks, but the twisted wood was dark and burnt, as thought it had been crafted from a tree that had been set on fire. Red electricity crackled on the end of it, and it cast a bloody light on the boy.

"Hello," he said.

"Wh-who are you?" Bunny managed, still shifting his gaze back and forth between Jack and his look-alike.

"Well I-" the boy stopped, frozen. He was staring intently at Bunnymund, a look of stupor on his face. Jack, who had only partially broken out of his shock, looked up at the Pooka. Bunnymund had his eyes squinted partially, and his head was ever so slightly tilted to the left. He was breathing heavly, his brows furrowed in annoyance. Jack recognised the look - something was nagging at the back of his mind, but he didn't know what it was. The Jack-look-alike knew it too.

A sadistically amused smile slid across the stranger's lips. He took a few slow steps forward, and looked at Bunny, the smile having spread into a large grin.

"Do you remember me?" he asked. He watched with interest as Bunny's pupils dilated and he grunted in frustration. Then the boy let out a loud laugh. "You _do _remember me! You just don't know who I am."

As he said the last words, his grin melted away into cruel scowl.

"You don't know who I am," he said, turning away from the Guardians and drawled sarcastically. "Excellent! Absolutely fantastic!"

"Look, who are you?" Jack demanded, stepping forward. "Why-why...why do you-"

"Look like you?" he spun round swiftly as he said it, resting his staff across his shoulders. He looked Jack dead in the eyes threateningly, and for just a few seconds, Jack _felt _something in the pit of his stomach. Then the stranger looked away, and it was gone. Jack exhaled as the short connection was severed.

"It's a good question, Jack," he said. "So sit down - I'm about to re-write a history. In fact..."

He turned to the other four Guardians, who were watching the scene unravel in confusion and bemusement. The boy waved to the wet, grassy ground with his free hand.

"All of you can sit down..."

Unwillingly, but curious nonetheless, the others sat down. Bunny sat down next to Jack, pressing up against him with his warm fur. Jack slid his hand into Bunny's, out of view of the others. Bunnymund and Jack's relationship was fairly new, and they had decided not to say anything to the others yet, because they weren't sure how they would take it. There had been a few close calls, but for now they were just friends in the eyes of the others. But the Pooka and his lover were both spooked and confused, and decided to forgo the pleasures of illusion for the night. Bunny could feel Jack's pulse racing rapidly in his wrist, and the Outback warrior squeezed the winter spirit's hand reassuringly. He glanced over at the others, who were huddled together only a few feet away from them.  
The mysterious look-alike paced back and forth, his dark hair flowing slightly in the breeze. After a few minutes, he stopped, and walked towards Jack. He crouched down in front of the couple, not noticing their hands. Bunny noticed how agile the boy was, just like Jack. He also had his staff balanced across his lap, another position Jack often took.

_"What the fuck is goin' on here?" _Bunnymund thought to himself.

"Jack - how much do you remember?" he asked, his voice deep and raspy.

Jack gritted his teeth in hostility. "About?"

"Your life _before _Jack Frost," the boy explained. "Your family, your friends, your home...your life."

Jack looked away, staring at the rows of gravestones. Alongside the vacancy in his eyes, there was sorrow. The boy shook his head slowly as he realised Jack knew nothing, he rubbed his forehead with his palm, and sighed loudly.

"Why should I say anything?"

"Because you need to get it off your chest," the boy smirked. "I know you haven't told anyone what you found in your memory casket,"

Jack looked up warily, and flicked his eyes over to Bunnymund.

"My sister..." Jack whispered.

The boy's eyes widened slightly in mild surprise. But Jack noticed a hint of something in his voice when he spoke...scorn? "Really? You remember...of course you do...anything else?"

"Why should I tell you?" Jack snapped, standing up. Bunnymund tried to get up with him, but Jack gently pushed him back down. He looked down at the Pooka, and an unspoken message passed between them.

_"This is my battle." _

"Because, I can tell you so much more," the stranger smiled. "I could tell you everything."

Jack's head snapped up, and he looked at the teenager in surprise.

"H-How could you know...know anything about me?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Try me," Jack challenged, some of his boldness returning.

"Okay," the boy said simply. Suddenly, he stepped back, raising his staff and pointing it towards Jack. The Guardians acted automatically, jumping upwards, brandishing their weapons and powers. Bunnymund had his boomerang clutched in his hand, and a particularly nasty red fire Easter egg in his other. His face was set in a hard, unforgiving snarl, and he took a menacing step forward.

"Don't...you...dare," he warned. His voice was low and threatening, as if he could kill the stranger with his words.

"Don't be stupid," the boy replied.

Suddenly, his eyes flashed a brilliant red, and a jet of crackling white energy lashed out at Jack. The spirit yelped in surprise, and threw his hands up in front of his face in an attempt to shield himself. The other guardians let out a panicked gasp, and Bunny shouted in rage, launching the fire egg at the boy with a howl.

The egg vanished.

Panting wildly, Bunnymund blinked in confusion. The egg simply disappeared in mid air, without a trace.

"Wha-?" then he looked at Jack. The spirit was unarmed, and seemed just as confused as he was. But for a different reason. Floating just in front of Jack, was a swirling, transparent liquid. It looked like somebody had taken liquid glass and moulded it into a sphere, that crackled with energy. Greens, reds, yellows, blues, and purples danced across the sphere. But that wasn't the only thing. Red mist was tumbling off of the orb, and spilling onto the ground. It was spreading across the ground, and Bunnymund took a few fearful steps backwards.

"What is that?!" Tooth asked.

"It won't hurt you," the boy said idly.

Bunny squinted at the smoke as it passed over the grass. He watched in wonder as the grass transformed - growing at least tripple it's size in the space of a few milliseconds. The smoke began to advance faster, and Bunny turned round, hopping back. Eventually, the smoke stopped moving. It had created a perfect oval around Jack and his look-alike, and now the edges of it pulsed and smoked energetically. Once Bunny was clear of the smoke, and standing next to the others, he looked up at Jack. The winter spirit was staring in amazement at the magic orb, but there was something he hadn't noticed. His usually dark blue hoodie was fading into a dappled white, and a long strip of brown cloth was spreading across his shoulders and down his back. The frost that usually hung around his staff was melting away, leaving the staff bare and brown. Then his hair began to change, the bold white seeping out of his hair through the roots and disappearing. Some of the hair began to fall off, thinning Jack's thick haircut. Jack snapped out of it as he saw a strand float by his eyes. Yelping, he took a few steps back.

He reached up to his hair, and pulled. A tuft came out, and he held it in his palm as it melted out of existence.

"Wha-what did-did you do?" he choked, looking at his changed clothes. A sudden thought struck him. He _knew _these.

"These - these are my..."

"Your old clothes," the boy finished. "The last pair you ever wore."

"What have you done!?" Jack looked at his staff, alarmed to find he couldn't feel any magic coursing through it.

"I've created a...time rift, so to speak," he replied. "Within this circle, everything is how it was...five hundred years ago?"

"What-?"

Jack looked up, and something jolted inside of him. The boy had changed. For starters, he had shrunk several inches, and was only a bit taller than Jamie. Like Jamie, his hair was a healthy brown, and his cheeks were plump and rosy. But his eyes were still a bright blue, and he still had his staff clutched in his hand. His clothing was simliar to Jack's, except he wore an unzipped coat. The two of them stood in silence for a few moments, and then the boy spoke.

"I-d...do you remember me?" he asked, a slight hint of hopefulness in his voice.

Confused and slightly awestruck, Jack shook his head slowly. A forlorn look filled the boy's face, and an instant guilt blossomed in the Guardian of Fun's heart.

"Yes - I mean no, but maybe-"

"I know what you mean," the boy snarled. "Nobody remembers who I am."

He turned his gaze away from Jack, and looked at Bunnymund again, a hopeful yet unconvinced look in his eyes. The Pooka opened his mouth, but he could only gape in discomforted confusion. There was something - something familiar, but...but what? Bunnymund desperately tried to grip at the memory in the back of his mind, but he couldn't reach it.

"You neither, huh?" the boy called, anger welling in his voice. He looked back at Jack. "Not even he knows - and he should."

"Why? I mean-" Jack looked around desperately. "Look, we don't even know who you are! Just tell us, and then...and then maybe we can help, or-"

"Very well, Jack," the boy spun his staff through the air, and the orb suddenly disappeared. Within seconds, everything changed back to how it was. Instead of standing 500-years in the past, the two were now back in the present. Jack looked himself over, and found that everything had returned to normal.

"You want to know who I am?" Jack's look-alike snarled.

Jack looked up and saw the boy raise his staff.

"I'm your brother."

Then a bolt of vicious red energy lashed out from the end of Jack's brother's staff, and shot Jack straight in the chest.

* * *

***Phew* - 4000 word mark! Probably too much, but I needed to get all of this down in the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed this! The tragedy/heartbrake/fluffyness/smut is coming up in the next couple of chapters - because this chapter was more adventure and action than anything else. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and if you did, please R&R!**

**~FOM**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Say That

**I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SUCH A LONG TIME TO UPDATE! I'm busy moving countries - so I've only been able to spend 10-15 mins writing & editing every now and then. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please R&R.**

* * *

"JACK!" Bunny shouted as the winter spirit was sent flying through the air. He crashed against the wall of the graveyard, and went tumbling onto the ground. Red electricity crackled across his body, attacking him painfully. He shrieked in pain and writhed wildly.

"NO! JACK!" Bunnymund bolted over, dropping to his knees. He lifted Jack into his arms, cradling him. "JACK! TALK TO ME!"

Jack gripped Bunny's hand incredibly tightly, crushing the Pooka's fingers together.

"B-Bunny," he spluttered. "I-I-It h-hur-HURTS!"

He bucked wildly, thrashing as traces of foam appeared around his icy lips.

"No…no…no!" Bunnymund fought back tears, sliding his arms under Jack. He got to his feet, holding the boy shakily in his arms. He turned to the other Guardians, who had raced over. A determined look on his face, Bunny gritted his teeth.

"North, take 'im" he growled. He gently passed the winter spirit into North's big arms, and then spun round. Simultaneously, he spun his boomerangs in his hands, raising them into the air. He snarled as he saw Jack's brother grinning, amused.

"You fuckin'-" without hesitation, he flung the boomerang expertly at the boy. With equally fast reflexes, Jack's brother dodged, slipping to the side effortlessly. Bunny let out a loud yell of frustration, and he launched across the graveyard. Bounding across, he raised his other boomerang, prepared to strike. He was just about to hit him, when the boy extended his arm toward Bunnymund, his palm extended. A shield of red energy broke out between them, stopping the Pooka in his tracks.

"Don't worry Bunny," Jack's brother whispered. "Jack will be fine."

Bunny pounded across the shield, rippling red pulses spreading across it's surface. Jack's brother leaned forward and pressed his face against the shield, like it was a window pane.

"But when he wakes up - he won't be Jack Frost," he snarled in delight. "He'll be Jack - Jack from a little old town, in a little old country. With only his mother, his sister, and his brother."

Bunnymund shrieked in anger and slammed his fist as hard as he could against the shield. It shattered like glass, the pieces exploding into smoke as they hit the cold ground under them. Bunny coughed as the stinging smoke filled his nose, and he threw his hands in front of his face. When the smoke cleared, Jack's brother was gone.

"NO!" Bunnymund yowled. "COME BACK HERE!"

"Bunny…"

The Pooka spun round at Tooth's voice.

"We need to get back."

Bunnymund's eyes widened in shock as he noticed Jack's weak body, trembling, his limbs slowly stopping the desperate thrashing.

"No…" Bunny's ears drooped, and his mouth gaped in horror.

Bunnymund stared at the floor, his eyes glazed over in anguish. He was sitting, hunched over in a wooden rocking chair. He was rocking back and forth endlessly, one hand gripping the soft green cotton sheets of his bed. He was in his Warren Cottage, sitting in the coldness of his usually bright room.

The cottage was fairly new - only a hundred years old, give or take. Bunnymund had built it after the first ever storms had welled in his realm. Now the rain frequented the later months of the year, but thankfully they were not damaging. The cottage was cobbled a light beige, with a neatly cut thatch roof. Six windows circled the house along the walls, and each were covered by curtains. Inside, there were three rooms; one larger than the other two. The biggest room was shared between the dining room, and the living room. The second room was a moderately large bathroom, that had a large bath with a shower, a sink with a mirror, and a heater. The final room was Bunnymund's bedroom, which was adorned by a large double bed and a dresser.

The Easter Bunny had always preferred a humble, homey feeling as opposed to the other Guardian's extravagant houses. This led to his house being decorated neatly, with his paintings framed and hung on the walls, flowers in crystal vases, various cliché kitchen equipment; a bread bin, cutlery holder, dainty cupboards lined with neatly stacked plates, and various fruit squeezers. At first Jack had laughed, but soon after he had found that his lover had a unique sense for not only painting but physical design - sometimes Jack would get back after a long trip to another country, and he would find the house completely changed.

Jack had still teased the Pooka - but usually Bunny tackled him to the sofa and they would spend the rest of the afternoon cuddling together.

A faint smile danced across Bunnymund's lips as he recounted the memory. He relaxed his tight grip on his duvet slightly, and looked up.

Jack was lying in Bunnymund's bed, his face tight with pain. He was clutching the sheets himself, so tightly that he had ripped some of the soft fabric. His teeth were gritted and his eyes were sealed firmly, despite the fact that his eyes were shifting rapidly beneath his eyelids. He had passed out shortly after they'd left the graveyard, and hadn't regained consciousness for several hours.

Jack moaned slightly and Bunnymund reached forward, taking the boy's icy hand in his.

"It's okay Snowflake…" Bunny whispered. "You're okay…"

The winter spirit let out another moan, slightly louder. He rolled onto his side slowly, taking a shuddering breath as he did so.

Bunnymund gently stoked Jack's hand comfortingly.

Suddenly Jack began murmuring incomprehensibly. Bunnymund leaned in intently, hope blossoming in his chest.

"J-Jack?"

"B-Bun-ny," Jack coughed weakly, gripping Bunny's hand. The furry Pooka exhaled in utter relief, and reached out, stroking Jack's cold cheek gently.

"Hey mate," Bunnymund said.

Jack coughed again, struggling upwards so he was resting against the headboard.

"Jack I don't think you shou-"

"Please Bunny," Jack said hoarsely. "I'm so sore."

Bunnymund nodded slowly and helped prop the boy up on his pillows. Jack was shivering, and he pulled the blanket up to his chest, covering himself.

"B-Bunny," Jack stumbled over his words in disbelief. "I-I'm c…cold."

When Jack looked up at Bunny, it was a look of pure confusion and fear that filled the spirit's gaze. Bunnymund's heart filled with grief, and he reached out, embracing Jack tightly. He cradled the confused Guardian in his arms, pressing Jack's head against his chest.

"I-I've-I don't," Jack choked slightly.

"I know, mate," Bunnymund. "It's okay. We're gonna figure it out."

"W-what happened t-to me?" Jack murmured. "What d-did he do to me?"

"Shhhhh," Bunny whispered. "Don't think about it,"

"Bunny." Jack pulled away and looked pleadingly at the big Pooka. Bunnymund avoided his gaze, and sighed, looking down at the floor. He slowly stood up, and Jack watched as he walked over to the dresser in his room. He picked up a simple wood hand mirror, and walked over to the table. The Guardian of Fun reached out for it, but Bunnymund held it back hesitantly.

"Jack, before I give it to ya-" Bunny laid his hand on Jack's naked shoulder. "It...it doesn't change an'ything. You're still you...you're still Jack Frost"

"What...wh-why would you say that?"

Bunnymund passed the mirror to Jack. Shakily, the spirit lifted it to his face...and he froze. Complete shock coursed through his veins, and he gripped the handle of the mirror so tightly it cracked and a splinter stabbed his finger. He let out a shuddery breath at the sight of himself.

His hair was no longer a shining white; it was a dark, thick brown. His skin was no longer pale, and a rich, warm hue dappled his skin. Although he was bare-chested, he could feel that his pants seemed thicker - more adapted to deal with the cold of winter…and instead of the piercingly bright blue eyes, his pupils were a dark, chocolaty brown.

"W-wh…" he was left speechless.

The mirror slipped out of his grasp, and plummeted to the floor, exploding in a cascade of glass. Bunnymund reached out to steady the boy as he swayed back and forth in disbelief.

"It's okay, mate, it'll be fine," Bunnymund stroked Jack's arm supportively.

"Wha-what did he do to me?" Jack stuttered. "What d-did my b-brother do to me?"

"Don't call him that," Bunnymund snarled, his free hand curling into a fist. "He's not ya brother."

"He is…" Jack said vacantly.

"No brother would do this to you," Bunnymund reasoned.

"I remember him."

Bunnymund's eyes widened, and his ears pricked up.

"I-I mean, I don't _actually _remember him," Jack looked at his lap helplessly. "But I know he was _there._"

"Wether he was 'r not," Bunnymund said. "You can't call him that after this,"

The big Pooka regretted what he had said almost immediately, because just for a few moments, Jack had been somewhat distracted from what had happened to him. But now he had returned his gaze to himself, and his troubled expression became worse. He let out a small, teary hiccup.

"Aw no, Snowflake," he whispered, his ears drooping. He stood up and slid into the bed alongside Jack, wrapping his arms around the crying Guardian. Jack leaned his head against Bunnymund's furry blue chest, breathing in deeply, trying to calm himself. But there wasn't much point. Grief took him over, and warm, salty tears began spilling down his had to fight back his own as he rested his chin on the top of Jack's head.

"It's okay," Bunnymund cooed.

"N-no, i-it's not," Jack sobbed. "I-it's a-all g-gone. A-all m-my powers."

"We don't know that."

"I DO!" Jack shouted in frustration. "I….I do"

"We can fix this," Bunny comforted, stroking Jack's hair. He kissed the spirit's forehead.

"N-no we c-c'ant," Jack's voice was a hollow mumble. "I…I'm n-not Jack F-F…Frost"

Bunnymund's heart welled with grief, disbelief and…anger. He gently gripped Jack's chin and tilted it upwards so the boy was looking at him.

"Yes…you are," The Pooka's tone was soft but firm.

"He t-took my powers," Jack said. "He t-took away w-who I am."

"N-No…" Bunnymund took a breath. "No he didn't."

"Y-Yes," Jack insisted. "I-I'm just Jack."

_"He'll just be Jack."_ The memory of what Jack's "brother" had said burned Bunny's mind.

"No," he said firmly. He pressed his large face against Jack's small one, so there noses were together and their lips were just brushing. "You're _my _Jack."

For a moment, Jack's mouth opened and then closed, noiselessly. Bunnymund couldn't decide what his expression was saying. Then, Jack dropped his gaze, and pulled away from Bunnymund.

"I shouldn't be," he said hoarsely,

Bunnymund's blood ran cold and he froze, unable to respond. He limply let his hands drop to the bedsheets as Jack pulled away from the Pooka, and hugged himself.

"D-Don't say that," Bunnymund stuttered.

"It's true."

"Don't…say that…"

"I'm n…nothing anymore," Jack said, his tone dead."Y-You don't d-deserve…deserve…_this_." Weakly gesturing to himself in mild disgust.

"NO!" Bunnymund growled, causing Jack to flinch slightly. "Don't let me hear you say that _ever _again."

"Bunny," Jack protested meekly, shaking his head.

"I'm not leaving you," Bunny gripped Jack's hand in his, squeezing it softly.

"You should," Jack pulled away, rolling onto the other side of the bed, his back facing towards the Pooka, his hands covering his face, which was once again shedding tears.

"J-Ja…n..no..." Bunnymund couldn't finish his sentence. He nearly fell out of the bed as he stumbled backwards. Distraught, he leaned against the wall, choking on the tears and anguish welling in his throat and eyes.

He left the room, practically running through his cottage. He burst through the front door, and collapsed onto the grassy floor of the Warren outside.

He let out a few loud sobs, wiping his eyes as his tears pattered down on the floor.

A strange feeling spread across Bunnymund's body, a familiar yet alien feeling. One he hadn't felt in a long time - and especially one he hadn't felt since the first moment he'd kissed Jack.

He felt alone.

* * *

**So there you have it! Jack's done, Bunnymund's teary, and Jack's brother is still out there. Anyways, please leave me a review, because I'd love to know how I'm doing - as I haven't written a proper JackRabbit story in quite a while. **

**~FOM**


	3. Chapter 3: Changing It

"Ahh...shit," he wheezed. He coughed a couple more times and then spat phlegm onto the ground. He leaned back against the trunk of the tree he was sitting under, and took another whiff at the tobacco in his ornate wooden pipe.

Pookas had been known to smoke. It was an ancient tradition that dated back in their culture. Using a combination of exotic spices, fig leaves, hay, and a couple of other bizarre ingredients, they were able to create a perfect, calming blend that wasn't too toxic and acted as a more-or-less healthy stress reliever.

Bunnymund only smoked rarely; usually special occasions and always the day before Easter, when he was really stressed out. He also occasionally had a pipe or two after sex with Jack...although the boy was small, he usually managed to suck most of the energy out of the Pooka at the end of their love-making sessions.

Bunny smiled fondly at the thought. Then his mouth flipped into a frown.

He hadn't slept all night. In the early sun-peaking hours of the day, he'd gone out to walk in the Warren, after sitting at the table with his head in his hands for most of the time.

What Jack had said still haunted him, and he was so confused and scared that he didn't know what to do. The most shocking part for him was that he had never, _ever _thought of Jack saying something like that.

After thinking about it for most of the night, he had come to a faint conclusion.

When the two of them had first found out how they felt about each other, it hadn't been a slow, growing thing. It had been like any afternoon when the pesky winter spirit visited Bunnymund; they had been outside, as Bunny was weeding his vegetable patch. Jack had been annoying the big Pooka playfully, and the Easter Bunny had tackled him to the ground, where for a brief second, they stopped moving.

The two were lying comfortably on the muddy floor of the small farm, their bodies pressed up against each other's. Bunnymund was lying on top of Jack, staring straight into his friend's icy blue eyes. During the fall, their hands had slid together, and now neither of them really wanted to let go. Their breathing was matched, a slow, steady heartbeat thudding in both their chests.

Then they had kissed.

Bunnymund had never thought he could feel such warmth from an ice spirit. As their lips met, a warming, passionate heat had blossomed in the Pooka's furry chest. Kissing Jack's sweet lips sent shudders down his spine, and the two of them had kissed until they ran out of breath.

The sex had come later.

But as far as Bunnymund could tell, that was the issue. The two Guardians' love life had been mostly passionate; frequent sex sessions, sexual teasing and joking…and Bunny had always been dominant. Always. Bunny knew that Jack loved it, and often encouraged it. But maybe over the past few months since they'd started sleeping together, it had gotten a bit much.

"Does Jack think he'sa sex object to me?" Bunnymund voiced his concern to the open air of the Warren.

Maybe Jack had been wanting something more _real_, but the Easter Bunny had been so blinded by lust he could't see it. Bunny ran his paw through his chest fur, sighing sadly. Because if there was one thing he knew, it was that he loved Jack.

Oh did he love Jack.

He'd had a few flings before, but nothing like this.

Whenever he saw Jack his face would light up, and he would smile elatedly. If he saw Jack approaching, he would bound up to meet him and pull him into a hug. He loved listening to the boy's stories and he barely minded the pranks the Guardian of Fun pulled anymore, often helping Jack to set them up. He could lie next to Jack for hours, just listening to his young lover breathe peacefully in his sleep. He wanted to be with Jack, because he loved everything about him, and wanted him to be-

"Mine…" Bunny whispered.

He sat silently, leaning against the tree thoughtfully. That was the first time he'd confessed that to anyone. Including himself.

"I want you to be mine," he repeated softly.

He snuffed the pipe, tipped out the tobacco and slid the mahogany piece back into his belt. He turned round, and began walking.

He made it back to his cottage fifteen minutes later. He silently opened the door, and slid in. He walked past the kitchen and living room set, and peered down the hallway that led to the bedroom. The door was still shut. Jack was still asleep.

He set about hovering over the kitchen coiners. Acting swiftly he pulled out an array of kitchen utensils and small bowls of vegetables. He shifted the ingredients onto a chopping board, and began rhythmically slicing the vegetables into smaller pieces. He whistled softly as he worked, his hands moving deftly and expertly. Eventually, he had several small piles of assorted veggies, including tomato, carrot, cucumber, lettuce, and celery.

He was just pulling a large wooden bowl out from under the counter when he heard the door creak behind him. He turned round to find Jack standing in the frame of the corridor entrance, awkwardly shuffling from side to side. He was still bare-chested, his brown leggings only loosely tied down.

"H-Hi," he said quietly, his brown eyes nervously avoiding Bunny's gaze.

_"Just treat it normally," _Bunny thought silently.

"Heya mate," he said, turning back to his work. He collected all the ingredients into the bowl, and stirred them up with two large wooden spoons. Then he reached over, picked up a small flask of homemade salad dressing, and spread it over the dish. He then skilfully picked it up in one large paw, and balancing two smaller bowls in the other, he walked over to the table and lay it out.

Jack hesitantly walked over and sat down.

"Eat up," Bunny smiled.

Jack reached out and filled his bowl with a few spoonfuls, and then helped himself to the meal. It was fantastic as always, and he felt new energy washing through him, cleaning some of the fatigue away from him.

As he was eating, Bunnymund paced back and forth, clearing up the kitchen absent-mindedly. Jack noticed that his pipe was balanced on one of the counters.

"You smoked?" he asked.

Bunnymund nodded, looking over his shoulder.

"Yea, just a little bit," he admitted, straitening the knife rack. He turned round, and walked over to the table. Sitting down, he grabbed his bowl and filled it up. Sprinkling a few bits of parsley from a small glass bottle on the table onto his food, he took a small bite.

The two ate in silence. Occasionally Bunnymund snuck a quick glance up at Jack, and found him staring awkwardly at his plate as he ate.

"_Poor kid_," Bunny sighed slightly.

The Easter Bunny didn't _want _it to be awkward - but it was so impossible for it _not _to be. Eventually, the two of them finished, and Bunnymund stood up. He reached over and took Jack's bowl, piling their dishes on top of each other. He turned round and walked over to the sink, putting the bowls in, and turning on the water. When the basin was full, he turned off the tap.

"A-Are we going to pretend last night didn't happen?" Jack asked in a small voice.

Bunnymund froze for a moment, then continued what he was doing, reaching over and drying his hands. He slowly walked over, and sat down at the table. He picked up his pipe, and expertly struck a small piece of flint on the end of it. Flames burst into life over the half-burned tobacco that was still left from that morning. Sticking the pipe between his teeth, he cocked his head to the side, resting it against his palm.

"No," he said.

"Oh." Jack looked down at his lap.

"At least, that's what I think," Bunny continued. "Do you agree?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess."

After a few more moments of silence, Bunnymund nodded, and blew smoke out of his nose.

"Okay," he said, standing up.

He heard the legs of Jack's chair scrape against the ground hurriedly. A moment later, his small fingers wrapped around Bunny's furry wrist.

"Wait, Bunny," he said desperately. Bunnymund turned towards the boy, regarding him curiously.

"Look, I don't…I don't know w-wha…why I said those things," he spluttered slightly.

"It's fine," the Pooka answered.

"No, please, listen," Jack insisted. He grabbed Bunnymund's other arm, and for a second he hesitated, before putting Bunny's arms around him. He then reached out and wrapped his arms around Bunny's waist, holding him tightly. Resting his head against Bunny's warm, muscular, furry chest he whimpered slightly.

"I-I'm sorry," he choked as tears pricked in his eyes. "Please, p-please, I'm so sorry,"

Bunny's ears drooped affectionately, and he wrapped his arms around Jack, cradling the small boy protectively. He stroked his dark brown hair lovingly, kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry too," he admitted. "It's my fault as well."

"No it's not," Jack sniffed, looking up.

"Yea, it is," Bunny rocked him and Jack back and forth soothingly. "Listen, Snowflake…I-I want this to change,"

"N-no…wh-why?" Jack's voice was tinted with panic.

"No, not that like that ya drongo," Bunny chuckled, kissing Jack's nose. "I mean I want it to be less about me…I want it to be more about us."

"O-Okay…so…" Jack blushed slightly.

"Relax Frostbite," Bunnymund whispered, leaning over and biting Jack's neck gently. Jack groaned slightly, pulling on Bunny's blue fur. He let out a sharp gasp as he felt Bunny's fingers slide across his crotch, causing his cock to straighten significantly.

"Oooh Bunny…" Jack buried his head in the Pooka's shoulder.

"Shhh Jackie," Bunny teased. He grinned devilishly. "Ya don't know how fuckin' amazing I am at this."

He pulled Jack into a kiss, as he simultaneously slid his hand under Jack's pants.

* * *

**I think you can guess what the next chapter is going to be about - SMUT AHOY! Please R&R! **

**~FOM**


	4. Chapter 4: Closer

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

"Ahh…Bunny," Jack gasped as he felt the Pooka's soft furry fingers slide around his cock.

"Shhh," Bunnymund cooed, grinning. He leaned in so his breath was hot against Jack's neck and whispered: "I know you love it,"

He teasingly stroked his partner's growing erection.

"A-Ah-Ahhh B-Bunny, please don't tease me," Jack pleaded, gripping the fur around Bunny's neck.

The Easter Bunny ignored him, and began planting kisses down the side of Jack's neck. He left a trail of them up to Jack's chin, where he smoothly slid his tongue into the winter spirit's mouth, and wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling him into the kiss.

Their tongues battled lustfully, and the two of them were desperately gripping each other, pressing their bodies together as close as they could. Just as the first beads of sweat appeared on Jack's forehead, he felt Bunnymund's hand grip his pants and tug them down. They slipped down to his ankles, rendering Jack naked.

The winter spirit broke the kiss, hovering only every so slightly away from Bunnymund's lips.

"Bunny-,"

"Shh mate," Bunny hushed, putting a finger on his partner's lip. "Let me handle this."

He smirked, and began slowly crouching down. As he did so, he drew his tongue across Jack's body, leaving a trail of his saliva from Jack's chest to Jack's crotch. He nipped at the area around his lover's hardening dick, causing a few murmurs to slip out of Jack's mouth. Bunny grinned, satisfied. He slowly moved away from Jack's crotch and towards his waiting erection.

For a few moments Bunnymund did nothing but hover in front of Jack's cock. Although it was nowhere near as big as his, it was impressively large for such a small boy, standing at just under seven inches. He smiled and then leaned in, rolling his big wet tongue over Jack's dickhead.

"Oh fuck!" Jack gripped the hair on Bunnymund's head tightly.

The Pooka ignored him, continuing to caress Jack's erection with his tongue. Then he slowly wrapped his mouth around it, sucking Jack's dick expertly.

The spirit had begun whimpering madly as more and more of him disappeared inside Bunny's mouth.

Bunnymund began bobbing back and forth, sucking along Jack's length teasingly.

Jack moaned loudly, and thrusted ever so slightly.

"Mmh-p-please, B-u-Bunny," he managed through gritted teeth.

"What's that, Jackie?" The Pooka asked, stopping and looking up.

"Pl-please-"

"I can't hear you…" Bunny grinned.

"Oh for the M-Moon's sake, p-please go…go faster," Jack begged.

Bunny cocked his head to the side, still grinning ever so slightly.

"M'kay…" he said nonchalantly.

He slowly began to quicken his pace, moving his tongue along Jack's cock as he sucked him off. Jack's moans become louder and more desperate, Bunnymund felt the spirit begin to thrust, quickly gaining speed.

Soon enough, there was not much the Easter Bunny could do other than let Jack pound into his mouth over and over. He occasionally rolled his tongue over Jack, causing sharp gasps of pleasure, but other he let his friend enjoy himself.

Tasting Jack's sweet pre-cum, Bunny decided to take over. Grabbing the boy's hips, he forced the thrusting to stop.

"N-noo, Bunny," Jack complained, his hands still furiously gripping Bunny's fur.

"Shh mate," the Pooka hushed. He paused for a second, and gave Jack's cockhead a few tender licks causing intense pleasure to roll over the boy. Then, he wrapped his mouth around Jack's dick again.

Jack let out a loud yelp as he felt his cock slide down Bunnymund's throat. Bunny gagged for a split second, but recovered quickly.

The winter spirit was groaning intensely, and beginning to move again. His thrusts were slower but more desperate. Bunny reached up along his chest and began caressing his bare nipples.

Bunnymund could tell Jack was close to cumming, so he stared to bob back and forth along Jack sexily.

"Ugh-ah-…ah fuck…B-Bunny…" Jack struggled as his climax approached. "Bunny - I c-c'ant-sh..shit…B-Bu-BUNNY I'M CUMMING!"

He exploded without warning. Streaks of his sweet cum shot down Bunnymund's throat, and the Pooka was more than happy to swallow it, not letting a single drop escape.

Jack gasped, and pulled out, still panting.

"I-I..uh…"

Bunny got to his feet, sliding his furry hands across Jack's naked body as he did so. He wrapped his arms round Jack's waist, pressing them together as he grinned at his lover.

"S-Sorry," Jack mumbled, embarrassed. "I-I should've wa-"

"Nahh mate," Bunnymund smiled. "That was perfect."

He leaned in and kissed the boy, who wrapped his arms around his furry friend. They broke the kiss, and Bunnymund titled his head questioningly. He drew a finger down Jack's cheek softly.

"What do ya want to do now?"

Jack was slightly taken aback.

"Don't you want to-?"

"I'm fine with whatever ya want, mate," Bunny said softly. He leaned forward and pressed his face against Jacks so their noses were touching. "This is about _us_."

Jack nodded, and grinned mischieviously.

"So anything I want?"

"Yeah," Bunnymund gave Jack's behind a soft squeeze.

"Well then," Jack reached out and grabbed his partner's large cock. "I want you to fuck me faster than a rabbit."

Bunnymund's long ears perked up and he smirked sexily. Jack bit his lip as he saw the grin spread across the Pooka's face.

_"God that's so hot," _he thought.

"I can do that," Bunny kissed his lover's neck, brushing his warm skin with his lips.

"Then do it," Jack groaned. "Show me you know how to have fun."

"Oooh baby, I thought ya already knew that," Bunnymund let out a small moan of his own.

Jack laced his arms around Bunnymund's neck, and Bunny slid his arms down to Jack's slim thighs.

"Come with me then," Bunny whispered. He tightened his grip on Jack's naked body, and lifted him up into the air. Jack wrapped his legs around Bunny's waist, and pressed his head against the Pooka's furry chest.

He carried Jack outside as the boy lovingly kissed his furry chest. Although it was a slow process, Bunnymund moved him over to a small clearing by the river in the Warren. There were a series of mossy brown rocks arranged in a circle, and a brightly colored tree provided some shade over the area.

Bunny lay Jack down against the largest rock, and stood back. He undid the leather strips that tied down his gauntlets and bracers, and let the amber-studded armor fall to the floor. Jack watched, an idle look of amusement on his face. Bunny kicked his armor out of the way, and then dusted his hands off.

"Right," he said. "Hands n'knees, luv."

Jack smiled - he had been hoping he would say that. The spirirt got onto his hands and knees, and waited for Bunny. He felt the Pooka brush up against him, and felt Bunny's strong hands grab onto his hips.

"Wait, Bunny - do you have any-?"

"Nah mate," Bunny paused. "I left the lube at ma house...do you still want to do this?"

"Yeah," Jack said. "Just...just be gentle."

"Of course Frostbite," Bunny leaned over Jack, and kissed his cheek gently. "I couldn't hurt ya if I wanted to."

Jack smiled slightly as he felt Bunny resume his position. Bunnymund lined himself up, and pushed in gently. He moaned loudly.

"Fuck Jackie - you're so tight," he whimpered.

Jack gritted his teeth as Bunnymund entered him - feeling some pain as he was filled.

"Ya okay, mate?"

"Yeah," Jack grunted.

When Bunnymund was all the way in, he paused, letting Jack adjust to him. Bunny grunted, and ran his hands down the spirit's back. Even though they'd been having sex for months, Jack still wasn't used to Bunny's eleven inch cock - and was incredibly tight.

"Ugh fuck Jack," he groaned. He rolled his hips, causing Jack to snap his head up and whimper loudly.

"Aww Bunny," he moaned.

"How does that feel, Jackie?" Bunnymund slapped Jack's ass, hard. "How does ma big cock feel insida you?"

"Oh Bunny, you feel so good," Jack moaned.

"You want me to fuck ya, Jack?"

"Please Bunny - please..."

"What's the Snowflake?"

"Please fuck me Bunny-"

"I can't hear you, darlin'..."

"PLEASE FUCK ME BUNNY!" Jack shouted.

"I'd thought you never ask," he grinned.

Bunnymund began to thrust in. He went slow at first so to not hurt his lover, but it became harder to keep a slow pace.

"Fuck baby - you're so fuckin-ahh MiM," his thrusts began to become more energetic. His balls were slapping against Jack's tender behind, and he could feel him getting closer to that point. Jack had started to moan and grunt.

"Ja-Jackie, I can't sl-slow down," Bunny panted. "You're so hot,"

"Then fuck me as hard as you want!" Jack shouted.

Bunny obliged, increasing his pace. He thrusted as hard as he could, coming closer and closer to Jack's sweet spot. By now the boy had begun to moan and grunt loudly, and his dick was fully erect.

"Oh-agh-god-B-Bu-oh-shit-ah-B-B-Bunny!"

"Hangon beautiful," Bunny moaned, raising his head upwards and exhailing loudly. He reached out with one hand and closed it around Jack's erection.

"AH! BUNNY!"

"C'mon Snowflake, show me what you got," Bunny grunted, beginning to jack the boy off.

Jack's movements become more desperate, as he began thrusting into Bunny's hand. This also meant he was thrusting back and forth along the Pooka's cock. Bunnymund let out a loud shout and leaned over Jack, so his chest was pressed against Jack's back. He could feel his climax approaching, and he was panting heavily in pleasure.

"Oh J-Jackie...I'm-I'm...ah fuck," he straightened up and stopped thrusting. He pulled out, causing Jack to whimper in protest.

"Aww Bunny, why-"

Bunnymund leaned against one of the large rocks, and beckoned Jack over. The spirit walked over, and Bunny took his hands, kissing his fingers.  
The older Guardian watched as Jack lowered himself down into the Pooka's lap, so he was facing Bunny.

"Aww babe - why are you so fucking tight?" Bunny moaned, caressing Jack's hair.

"Just for you Kangaroo," Jack teased, as Bunny's dick fully entered him.

Bunnymund leaned forward and kissed his lover affectionately. Their tongues wrestled with each other as Bunny stroked Jack's back.

"Ready?" Bunny whispered.

Jack nodded. Bunnymund began to thrust slowly, gaining speed. Jack grabbed Bunnymund's shoulders, and threw his head back in the air, letting out a loud shout. He began bouncing up and down on Bunny's cock, intense pleasure spreading through his body.

"Oh - god - Bunny...Bunny...fuck...you're so g-good...ahhh..." Jack moaned.

Bunnymund slapped Jack's ass twice, before beginning to massage his behind strongly.

"You're so beautiful Jackie," Bunny crooned, wrapping his arms around the spirit. "You're so perfect."

He could feel precum dripping down his cock, and knew he was close to his climax. Jack bent down and kissed Bunny, but he had to break it as he let out another massive shout.

"B-Bunny-f-FUCK!"

"Oh Snowflake, I'm g-gonna cum," Bunny grunted, kissing the boy's neck.

"C-cum inside of m-me, please Bunny," Jack begged.

"Ya know I will beautiful," Bunnymund moaned, squeezing Jack's chest muscles.

"Oh-oooh...oh B-Bunny-I'm-gonna-mmmh..."

"Oh yeah Jackie," Bunny grinned, thrusting his dick deeper into the small boy. "Come for me babe."

"I-I ughh...B-Bunny...Bunny, I c-can't-UGH FUCK! B-ASTER! ASTER OH MY GOD!" Jack screamed.

"UGH FUCK - I love when you call me that," Bunny groaned. He grabbed Jack's cock with his free hand and started to jack him off again.

"Oh-B-Bunny p-please, AGHHHHH!"

Jack exploded with a shriek, his cum spilling into Bunny's hand and all over the Pooka's stomach. The climax sent Bunny over the edge, and he began to grunt loudly. He laced his arms around Jack's neck, and pulled the boy in.

"Oh god Jackie - I love you so much," he groaned. He leaned forward and kissed Jack.

The collection of the boy's shuddering body and his warm tongue in his mouth brought Bunny to his end. He cummed inside Jack, sending streams of white cum up the boy's ass. He broke the kiss and let out an unexpectedly massive shout. Jack also let out a loud yelp, grabbing Bunny's fur desperately.

Intense pleasure rocketed through both of them, something they hadn't felt before. Bunny felt warmth spread through his chest, and he looked at Jack. Their eyes met and something passed between them.

And Bunny felt something. At first he didn't know what it was - but then he felt it. His heart began to ache - but it was a _good _feeling. It was the best feeling he'd ever had.

_"Love..._"

"What-what was that?" Jack panted.

"I don't know, mate," Bunny brushed a strand of hair out of the spirit's face.

"I feel..."

"Closer?" The word escaped Bunny's mouth without even thinking.

Jack nodded slowly, biting his lip. Bunny leaned forward and kissed him, and the feeling intensified. They broke the kiss, and Bunny took Jack's hand in his. He looked deep into his dark brown eyes.

"Jack-"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I know," Jack said.

"No - listen to me. I love you Jack. I don't care what you look like or what you can do."

Jack looked at the ground awkwardly, avoiding the Pooka's gaze. Bunny reached out and lifted his chin, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I love you for who you are. I love you no matter what," he took a breath. "I want-I want to be with you."

"What do you mean-?"

"I don't just want to see you on weekends for sex - I want to be with you properly," he whispered.

"You mean-?"

"I don't know what I mean. But I want you to stay with...with me, if that's what you want," he asked hopefully.

Jack nodded slowly, a small smile spreading across his face.

"I love you Jack," Bunny pulled him in closer, so their naked bodies were pressed together.

"I love you too Bunny."


End file.
